vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravity Falls
Summary Gravity Falls is an American animated television series created by Alex Hirsch, and produced by Disney Television Animation for Disney Channel and Disney XD. The first episode aired as a sneak preview on June 15, 2012 and the series officially started on June 29, 2012. Later, on March 12, 2013, the show was renewed for a second season at the annual Disney upfront. The series was officially renewed for a second season on July 29, 2013, just four days before the season 1 finale, "Gideon Rises," premiered. The series premiered new episodes on Disney XD as of spring 2014, along with Wander Over Yonder. However, starting on season 2, new episodes aired on Disney Channel as part of the channel's "Disney XD on Disney Channel" block. Despite this, "Scary-oke" and "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" premiered originally on Disney Channel. On August 2013, during a reddit AMA, Alex Hirsch confirmed that he originally expected the show to be three seasons long (one season for every month of the summer). Although, Hirsch thought that may be too many and instead considered it to be only two seasons and a possible movie. However, on November 20, 2015 he announced that the second season is the final season of the series and that there are no plans to create a following season. The series consisted of 40 episodes. Twin brother and sister Dipper and Mabel Pines are in for an unexpected adventure when they spend the summer with their Grunkle Stan in the mysterious town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Upon their arrival, Dipper and Mabel's huckster great uncle enlists the siblings' help in running the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap he owns that overcharges unsuspecting customers. Although Dipper and Mabel quickly discover the Mystery Shack itself is a hoax, they sense there is something strange about their new town and together they begin to unlock the secrets of Gravity Falls. Powers of the Verse Extremely powerful when compared to other western animated series, even though it starts out with Human Level to Athlete Level main characters, the show soon gained several good haxes, such as Memory Manipulation or Time Travel. Most of this verse's firepower comes from supernatural creatures, there are beings capable of easily destroying walls and have haxes like Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Technology Manipulation or etc. One of the most powerful beings in the verse is the Time Baby, a giant baby who is the tyrannical supreme ruler of the entire space-time continuum. The most powerful thing in this verse, however, is arguably the main villain of the show, Bill Cipher, a insane cross-dimensional dream demon capable of warping reality and defying the laws of physics. Bill is extremely haxed, having abilities such as Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and several other, he is also one of the most powerful cartoon characters out there, being abe to easily one shot the previouly mentioned Time Baby and cause the "Weirdmageddon", an event that could end up destroying the very fabric of existence. With the release of the "Gravity Falls: Journal 3", Bill's already powerful stats were upgraded even more, with multiple Multiverse Level+ statements, as well as a possible Tier 1 statement. Overall: Gravity Fall is one of the most powerful western animated shows out there, featuring extremely haxed characters, as well as a Universe Level+ character and a Multiversal+ threat. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Opponents Neutral Paulo.junior.969 Characters God Tiers Tier 1 * The Axolotl * Bill Cipher (High End) * Trilazzx Beta Aliens Top Tiers Tier 2 * Bill Cipher (Low End) * Time Baby Mid Tiers Anything above 10-B * Shacktron * Henchmaniacs * .GIFfany. * Rumble McSkirmish * Grunkle Stan * Ford Pines * Wendy Corduroy * Soos Ramirez * Mabel Pines * Dipper Pines Low Tiers Tier 11 * Bill Cipher (Mindscape) * Dipper Pines (Mindscape) * Mabel Pines (Mindscape) * Soos Ramirez (Mindscape) Undefiable Tiers * Users of the Memory Gun (Durability Negation) Gallery Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Verse Category:Gravity Falls Category:TV Shows